Scorose: A Sneekpeek To Wattpad Story The Rose, The Scorpian And The R
by Hogwarts girl 15
Summary: Name probably gonna change.Takes place after cursed child. Trouble is stirring but that's not the only thing. Scorpius and Rose are feeling things for each other, things their ashamed of. Spoiler alert: Delphi escapes Azkaban and is plotting revenge. Mainly cannon characters. Includes Hinny and Romione. Introducing a new character: Chang Yall daughter of Cho Chang.
1. Chapter 1

**P/n I hope you enjoy this...**

 **Also I'm going to give chapter names and point of views in my own unique way...yay *claps***

* * *

 _ **Delphi's plan...the fly on the wall.**_

 _*Delphi*_

Delphi was finally free. Those dementors were killing her inside, thinking only of her defeat, until the plan appeared in her mind, a reason to fight. The decoy has been set. no one will know she had will get her revenge but how? By

finding her enemies weeknesses. First step destroyingAlbus, whose weekness is the same as his fathers,friends and loved ones. So, to get to Albus, she must first destroy or at least havenScorpius. But how? She doesn't know his weekness. "Well

let's find out." She thought to herself matter what she must do she will get her revenge. It's time to become a fly on the wall. And with that, she performed tricky dark magic, it was like transfiguration but more powerful

and different, like an animagus only better. She became a fly, a fly with the ability to use magic, apparateand whatever she wanted, using special dark magic that she learned from old books. She flew off into the night. All the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **yay chapter one done. If you have good name ideas please send them by reviewing. Oh and while your at it please review. Bye *waves***


	2. Chapter 2

**P/n sorry it took awhile to update. I hadn't done my homework so I had to do it before anything else, also with Easter preparations and going to church, I didn't have time. Well now you have my full attention here we go.**

 **P.s. I'm ditching chapter names but I'm still keeping point of view's.**

 **Btw this is after the events of the cursed child.**

* * *

 _*flashback/memory*_

 _Rose aged 3 walks into the cubby house at the park. There is a boy (Scorpius) in there to. All of a Sudden the door closes. It's locked. The kids start screaming for help but no one hears them. Tears start rolling down their cheeks. Rose turns to face Scorpius, "I'm Rose. Would you like to help me get us out?" She looks him up and down, his pale blonde hair isn't that pale, his grey eyes are warm and friendly. Something tickles her tummy but see ignores it. "Um hi Rose, I'm Scorpius, yes I would like to help you get you out, I mean help you get me out, I mean help get US out, oh curse my tongue tied tongue." He turns as red as Roses frizzy hair (although it's not that red), and looks into her chocolate brown eyes, butterflies form in his stomach but he tells himself it's because he's scared. "Don't worry about it. Now I have an idea I'd like to try. Follow me." She says. She climbs onto the set at the side near the window ond opens it. She leans a little more to the side but falls. Scorpius catches her. They may be young but that doesn't mean they can't catch people that fall. They stare at each other for a moment, then get back to work. Scorpius gives Rose a boost and she climbs on the window seal. She pulls him up and hand in hand they jump down, to the freedom of outside. "Yeah!" Thye say as they high five. Blushing the slightest as the touch. "Rose?" "Scorpius?" They hear their parents calling them. They wave to eachother and head off to their families._

* * *

* _Scorpius*_

"Scorpius? Scorpius? Earth to the Scorpian King" Scorpius's head turns "Sorry Albus. I was lost in memory." "Ya think?"Albus teased, "well come on we came to watch the match so that's what we'll do. If we beat hufflepuff we'll go againstGryffindor  
/in the final." They turn to watch the game. Scorpius's eye dart towards the Gryffindor stand where he looks at Rose. Turns her head towards him and their eyes meet. Scorpius's stomach turns to a knot. He points to his head gesturing thememory.  
/She nods. Scorpius has the sudden urge to shout "she remembers", but he keeps it quiet.

* * *

* _Rose*_

"How did I forget that day at the park?" Rosethought to herself as she walked down the stands. Hearing lots of chatter about the quidditch final. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. She's just about to leave the pitch when a familiar voice says "Rose can Italk  
/to you?" She swats a fly out of her face as she sees Marcus Mclaggen. "Sure Marcus." She replies. They walk to the corner of the stands as Marcus starts talking. "Rose, will you go out with me?" "Oh" Rose thought. She should say yes. It's notlike  
/anyone else would ask her. But it didn't feel right, unlike when Scorpius asked her. No. She can't think that about Scorpius. She can't like him. Yet she does. No. She's gonna say yes to Marcus and be happy. Yes,yes,yes,yes. "No." Marcus looked  
hadn't been turned down before. "I'm sorry but no." Rose rushes off. What had she just done. "Hey Rose." Rose turned to see Albus and Scorpius. "Hi Albus, Scorpius. Look about before, umI was wondering if you'd like to be friends." Theboys lookedat  
each other shocked but nodded. "Great!" Rose says. As she walks off she hears Albus mutter to Scorpius. "Dude you've just been friendzoned." Rose shakes her head feeling like she might laughas she continues walking.

* * *

 _*Delphi*_

"Oh, so the boy has a crush. Ha this is gonna be easy. But I should wait. Desires can change. But if they get together. It'd be all too perfect." Delphi thinks, cackling evilly although to others it will just sound like a buzz.

* * *

 **A/n ok thanks for reading I have goose bumps when I read my notes, so that's a hint that it's gonna be exciting. I hope. Please review, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**P/N okay soo because I want to get this story on a rollI'm doing some time skipping**

* * *

 **this starts amonth after we left off**

* * *

 _*Rose*_

Rose iswalking down the hallwhen someone grabs her arm and pinedher against the wall.

"Get off me." Rose stuggles she looks at her attacker. Polly Chapman. "What do you want Polly?" "To talk to you." She says letting Rose go. Rose nods. Polly continues, "I've noticed you and Scorpius have been getting close. Well he's mine." "You hate  
him." Rose protests "besides we're just friends" "well I think he has a bit more than friends on his mind, besides I don't hate him. Any more. Now that he cleared his name the Malfoys are quite. Interesting. Itdoesn'thurtthat he's hot." Polly says  
somehowsnearingand smirking at the same time. Rose blushes at the last statement but realisation dawns on her about what Polly just said. "That's why you-" Rose does air quotes "-like him?" Polly nods and Rose feels disgusted."yes." Polly says matter  
afactly, anger flashing in her eyes, "but it's none of your business, you better stay away from him." "Or what!?" Rose demands. ""Or I might not be as nice next time, not to mention I'll have a bunch of people with me, you'll be lucky if you don't  
end up at St mungo's for a month." Polly says disappearing through the door way leaving Rose slightly scared and quite worried.

She might as well keep away.

* * *

 **A/n *evil Laugh petting my cat* scorose will get together soon my pretty's. Moohahahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**P/n so your probably wondering what the heck is gonna happen, well read and find out *raises and lowers eyebrows* please review!**

* * *

 _ **1 week after previous chapter...**_

* * *

 _*Rose*_

The past week had been difficult. It turns out trying to avoid Scorpius is really hard, but Rose had managed. Somehow.

Rose gets out of bed and puts on her Quidditch gear before heading down for breakfast. She eats quickly, gets her broom and runs to the changing room. She sits on the bench and rests her head in her palms.

"Rose?"

Rose looks up "Scorpius hi, I didn't hear you come in." She stands andshifts uncomfortably. "Yeah I'm pretty good at that. Anyway let's just cut to the point." Scorpius says a tiny hint of pain in his eyes."There's nothing to discuss." Rose says plainly,thepain  
/in Scorpius's face intensifies and moves through his face, an equal expression can also be found on Rose's face.

"Rose," he says slowly and quietly, "why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you, I just-" "I thought we agreed to be friends, I thought we were friends." He cut her off, a tear obviously threatening to roll down his cheek. "We are," she began, certain she had to make it up to him. "Do you hate me?"he  
/says,catchingRose by surprise. How could he think that. She's just about to reply when he starts again, the emotion in his voice highly detectable.

"Love me or hate me, both are in my favour,if you love me,I'll always be in your heart,if you hate me,I'll always be in your mind." Rose looks at him speechless, amazed at what she just heard. "Scorpius?" She asks "It's a quote by a man named WilliamShakespeare,we  
/learned about him in muggle studies, I decided to take a closer look." He replies. Rose didn't realise Scorpius took muggle studies. It was one of the two classes Hogwarts has to offer that Rose doesn't take (that and Divination). "You've been planning  
/this haven't you?" She asks him. He nods.

She looks into Scorpius's eyes and knows what he's going to say next. "Rose. Pick one." His voice broken and emotional. Rose gulps, by the look in his eyes she knows she has to. It takes her all her courage to whisper her answer, "I chose...the firstone."Sheblushes  
/intensely hoping he doesn't hear her. He smiles at her and she retaliates in a hug. They stay holding one another for a while until they break away,looking at each other. They lean in for a kiss... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

noshade=""

 **I'm sorry I had to end it there because I'm mean. But don't worry I'll update real soon. By the way the thing keeps editing itself and I keep trying to fix it so you'll probably find lots of mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**P/n this is exactly after the previous chapter. Literally.**

* * *

 _*Rose*_

Closer and closer, their lips almost touching, when all of a sudden the door opens. They quickly jump apart. It's James Potter, Rose's cousin an fellow chest for the Gryffindor team (her other cousin (and James and Albus's sister)Lily was the other  
/chaser and her brother Hugo is keeper). Luckily he doesn't realise what was about to happen. "Come on Rose the match isabout to start." James runs off. "I've got to go." Rose says, the moment clearly gone. Scorpius nods, "good luck" "thanks."

They walk off to were they should be. And the game begins.

* * *

 _*Scorpius*_

The game was great. Especially (in Scorpius's opinion) Rose flying, she was the best chaser he had ever seen. "Can't believe it. A tie. This is great! Gryffindor got 200 goals, and we caught the snitch making the scoreseven." He told Albus, who

nodded excitedly "Yeah, and the party's gonna be in the great hall, making it even more epic." Albusadded. The laughed as the walked into the great hall ready to party the night away.

* * *

 _*Delphi*_

So close. All she needed was time, so they can get together and get close. Then she'll rip her away from him and her revenge plan will be set.

* * *

 _*Rose*_

As Rose walked into the great hall with the rest of the Gryffindor team as well as the Slytherin team, the hall erupted with cheers. She leaves the rest of the team and searches for Scorpius, getting stopped by people congratulating her. She found him  
/near the entrance after walking around the hall 6 times. He gestured for them to leave, and they walk out to the entrance hall.

* * *

 _*Scorpius*_

Scorpius was certain about what he was going to do. He was going to make his move. At the right time,of course. "About before-" he began but was cut off when Rose did the unthinkable, the unexpected, yet for Scorpius, the best thing possible. She

grabs his tie pulls him down slightly andkisseshim. And Scorpius must admit it caught him by surprise. He wraps his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. She movesher arms around his neck holding him even closer, kissing him

passionately.

"What the-"

They break apart and turn to see Albus looking at them an expression of amazement, embarrassment, confusion, excitement, disgust and a tiny bit of anger all mixed into one.

"Um Albus, Hi! How's it going?" Rose tries to cover up, their blushing getting the better of them. "How long has this been going on?" Albus asks "um just now." Scorpius says, looking down. He looks at Rose then at Albus asking

a question with his facial expression. "I won't tell anyone, but they'll find out soon enough." Albus says, "besides me saying anything is the least of our worries, I just got a letter from dad. Delphi's escaped. They found a decoy this morning."

/Fear flashed through Scorpius's face, even Rose looked slightly uneasy, sinceshe had heard of what had happened with the time turner.

* * *

 _*Rose*_

They rushed into the great hall to make sure headmistress Mgonagall knew. The pass James, whose snogging Chang Yall, daughter of Cho Chang and Jonathan Yall, she has long black hair withlight pink, purple, green and blue strands, and black eyes.

Her and James met on their first year and were best friends. They developed feelings for each other in their second year and started going out half way through the same year. It ishow much of a romantic James is. They're a very cute couple.

They find Mgonagall and she convinces them sercurity measures have been made. They then decide that they should stop worrying for a bit and enjoy the party.

* * *

 _*Polly*_

Polly was watching. Yes she was watching very closely and she saw it, yes she did. She saw Rose kiss Scorpius. And true to her word she will hurt Rose.

"Well we gave a very similar goal. Why don't you help me,collect Rose and you'll have Scorpius all to yourself."

Polly turns to see a strange woman"who are you?"

"Delphi, so are you in or not?"

"In I guess."

"Good" Delphi smirks, "Let's do this"

* * *

 _*Delphi*_

A smile plays across Delphi's lips. Herplan is going swimmingly. And she has an ally, yes she will double cross the girl but that's evil for , very soon, she will have her revenge.

* * *

 **A/n another chapter, wow. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you**

 **This is going to be the last one in this point of view. Have tried something new and I failed. Ha. Never mind. I have always been better at first person view anyway.**

 **We'll see ya guys**

 **Also this is the last chapterson fanfiction. The rest of the story is on wattpad (it's called The Rose, The Scorpian And The Riddle**

 **I'm sorry to end it here but this is only a preview. I'm sorry.**


End file.
